helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Cell 308
Characters * Consort Ju * Consort Liu * An Hu * Yun Guo * Yun Zhe Choices Consort Liu (Beauty Contest) *Victory: Continue *Failure: Yun Zhe * Already had: Favor +1 * Not yet: Favor +5 Rewards An Hu Favor +1 Yun Guo Favor +1 Transcript Story Chat 1 Consort Ju: Last night, my maidservant told me it was snowing. But when I woke up, I saw no trace of snow on the ground. Concubine A: It's not cold enough to keep the snow from melting. When it's cold, we can go to the plum forest to enjoy the snow. The scenery will be beautiful. Consort Lu: Hmph, it can't get colder any more. Consort Chu has just recovered, and now Consort Qi is sick. Look, she isn't even here today. Magda: Please don't make fun of me, Your Grace. Concubine A: Your Grace, haven't you heard? Consort Qi set up a charity organization to send porridge to those refugees. But there were so many people asking for porridge. They had a fight at the Southern Gate and made a scene. Consort Qi was shocked as well. It's so funny. Consort Liu: Consort Qi couldn't bear to see them suffer from hunger and the cold, so she decided to send them porridge. It was a generous act which will be blessed by the gods. Meanwhile, you gossip about others. Don't you fear you'll be punished by the gods in the future? Consort Ju: Consort Liu, if there are gods in this world, then aren't those refugees being punished? They have to travel thousands of miles to the capital with nowhere to settle down. What have they done? Consort Liu: You...! Consort Chu, what do you think? Magda: (Even the issue of the refugee is an excuse for the consorts to attack each other...) Consort Liu, you must be kidding. I have no thoughts about it. Look Lord Zhou Heqi is here. Why don't we ask about his opinion? Consort Liu: ... Consort Ju: I don't want to ask him. Qin, let's go. Magda: Ah? Consort Ju? Consort Liu: I still have some things to deal with. Please excuse me, Consort Chu. Magda: (...Did I say something wrong?) (Oh... it's because Lord Zhou Heqi provoked the Emperor and was demoted. None of them want to get into trouble, so they try to avoid him. If so... I should leave as well.) Story Chat 2 Ba Qi: Your Grace, the plum blossoms are in full bloom. Can I pick some to put beside your pillow? Magda: Okay. Be careful. And don't fall from the tree. Ba Qi: This one, and this one... Ah, the one at the top is the best! Ba Qi will pick them all for you! Magda: That's already enough. Don't fall. Ba Qi: Don't worry, Your Grace! I'm good at... Ah...! Magda: Ba Qi! (Who... caught Ba Qi?) An Hu: The plum tree is slippery. Be more careful next time. Magda: Thank you for your help, Lord An Hu. An Hu: You're welcome. Story Chat 3 Ba Qi: Your Grace, Li is holding some plum blossoms as well. Xiao Li: Your Highness, should we gather more plum blossoms? Yun Guo: No need. That's enough. Magda: Greetings, Your Royal Highness. Yun Guo: It's sad the beautiful plum blossoms have been plucked from the tree! Magda: But... Your Highness, you also... Yun Guo: What do you know?! These flowers that have been chosen by me should be grateful! Magda: ...You're right, Your Highness. Story Chat 4 Magda: Consort Liu? Consort Liu: You're just in time. I've just prepared a new tea. Would you like to try it? Magda: It would be rude to refuse such kindness... Consort Liu: But as far as I can see, you... Magda: (Again!) : Story Root 2 : ? Story Root 1 Consort Liu: Today you... What you're wearing today really won me over. Magda: You've flattered me, Your Grace. Consort Liu: Please take a seat. The water I used has been buried in the plum garden since the first snow of this year. It's really lucky you arrived right after I took it out. Magda: This tea smells good. Thank you for your hospitality. Story Chat 5 Yun Zhe: Consort Chu. Magda: Greetings, Your Majesty. Yun Zhe: ...Are you using spices today? Magda: Maybe it's the fragrance of tea left on my clothes. Yun Zhe: ...I see. Have you eaten lunch? : Already had : Magda: Your Majesty, I have already had lunch. : Yun Zhe: Fine. I'm going back to the study. : Magda: Goodbye, Your Majesty. : Not yet : ? Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript